realmjumperpolicefandomcom-20200213-history
Liqin Song
Liqin Song (立勤松) was born on March 17th in Hangzhou, China. In the movie, she is twenty years of age. In the manga, she's always called 'twenty-something' years old, because even the author doesn't know how old she is. Liqin does not have any idea what to do with her life, but she's content with her job at the RJPA. Yoko , her sidekick, always calls her 'Auntie' for some reason. Protecting that girl from the clutches of evil is another duty she has. Liqin has little issue with Xiaomei but does not like that she often calls Yoko a moron. History Liqin was born in China but moved to Megamegaopolis at the young age of seven with her father and mother. In their world, Hong Kong was never given up by the British to the Chinese and has grown to become one of the largest independent city states on Earth. Here, Liqin went to school and studied how to become a police officer, which was the same job that her father held when he was her age, before becoming a private detective. Liqin was a decent dectective but once the Mayor of the city started cracking down on all the supposed private eyes, Liqin joined the Police Force to mantain a job. Her first case dealt with casing after a minor crime lord that worked with the Triad. What she didn't know was that Tenka would become her biggest foe in the months to come. She had little interest in realm jumping at the time but this would change when the mayor demanded that the Police Force create a new branch to deal with criminals that kept using forged copies of Biru's "yo-yo's" to escape. This further changed when Biru disappeared and Yoko was assigned under her watch at all times. Liqin has developed a love for this strange girl and doesn't seem to find her that odd at all. Yuri Character? Some readers of the manga seem to believe that Liqin has a crush on Yoko since in the English fan translation uses "She's Mine" from 彼女は私た。The author has not given fans any direct answers to this question, since he still feels that Liqin is a character in development. Kenji Suzukisays that Liqin is probably one of his favorite characters and doesn't want to limit himself to one archetype. Character Apperance Of all the characters, the design of Liqin varies from meduim to meduim, since Kenji Suzuki's version of the character has some considerable differences from the live action film. The character in the manga is more tomboy in apperance because she is always seen wearing the fancy official dress uniform of the police force. In the comics it is stated that she has bright green eyes and short black hair. In the live action movie, she retained the short hair style but her hair color and outfit was considerably changed. It has been reported while Kenji over all liked the plot of the flim, he was disapointed in the fact that the producers at the last moment decided to change her looks from her old militiary style uniform to the short blue suit. He considers this outfit non-canon to the plot. Some fans disagree saying that it was a good attempt at redefining the character. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Police Category:Megamegaopolis PD